The Spy Nanny Diaries
by soundofsnow
Summary: Natasha is working as a Nanny. Enough said... Based off of the movie The Nanny Diaries. May not be happening in chronological order of the movie.
1. Chapter 1

Natasha Romanoff has been undercover as many people. Ranging from an assistant at Stark Industries to a professional ballerina. But being a nanny was not one of them. Hell she hasn't worked with kids before. Not really. Checking on them was different from actually taking care of them. She's seen them interact at places such as the park and fast food restaurants. She was going to work under the name Natalie Rushman. The same one she had while working with Stark. She wore casual yet appropriate clothes. Fury had sent her undercover as a nanny because the father of the boy she was looking after was selling weapons to the black market or in worst cases Hydra.

"Hi I'm Natalie Rushman and I'm here to look after Grayer." She said putting up her mask.

"Ah yes I'm Mrs. X I'll be gone for a while and you'll have to pick up. Grayer from preschool at 2:15." She explained. "And if you forget I left you a note. Also. Your room is right next to the washing machine. You won't be able to miss it." She left Natasha. Who was surprised that a woman like Mrs. X could be so...demanding?

Natasha had arrived at around 2:40 to the school. She checked the school hours ahead of time and just needed to wait for 5 minutes. There were many other nannies waiting in the entrance. Strollers in hand and ready to take care of the little rascals.

"Grayer?" Natasha called out and felt a small pain in her shin. Looking down she found a small blond boy.

"You're not Berdie..."

"No I'm not, sorry. But I'm Natalie and I'll be taking care of you."

"I hate you!" He yelled and ran off. Natasha caught up to him in mere seconds. They both made it back in one piece. Grayer was face down in the elevator and Natasha tried her best to get him off.

"Come on kiddo last one in's a rotten egg."

"You're just gonna let me win are you?"

"No I'm a pretty fast runner myse.." She couldn't even finish her sentence as her pants were pulled down, enough to show off pink panties.

"I'm taking my clothes off." He yelled as the door to the apartment was locked. Leaving Natasha outside.

"Grayer open up!" Natasha yelled.

"Touch my fingers." His little fingers peeking out from the bottom of the door. She bent down and grabbed the little appendages. "Grayer open up." The elevator dinged and out came the one person that Natasha had least expected to see.

"Natasha?" The brown haired blue eyed super soldier asked.

"Steve!?" She just realized she was bent down revealing her panties to the slightly snickering man. "I thought you lived in Brooklyn...and I why the sudden change to brunet?"

"I do, but I'm staying here for the time being. My apartment building is being fumigated floor by floor. Also the hair is temporarily dyed due to obvious reasons." He explained. "But what are you doing here?" He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Fury sent me undercover as a nanny. Right now I'm Natalie Rushman." She whispered. He nodded in understanding. "And the kid isn't opening the door."

"Grayer?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Well let's just say he said I "looked" a lot like Captain America and the kid nearly wet himself from all the excitement."

"So what's your cover name?" She asked quietly.

"Well, here I'm known as Sean Grant. Middle name comes in handy huh?" He shrugged.

"That's nice. Grant is a very nice name." She smiled. She then remembered that she had a little bundle of joy to take care of. "Grayer….please open the door." she demanded.

"You need any help?"

"Yes!" He smiled and kneeled next to the door.

"Hey Grayer. It's me, your friend from upstairs. And I'd really like for you to open the door. Its not nice to lock people out. I promise you that my friend Natalie is a great person."

"She's your friend?"

"Yes, now would you please open the door?" After a moment the door opened. "Thanks pal." He ruffled the boys hair and the kid smiled. "See you around." He waved and went up to his floor.

"Come on Grayer." She stated while walking inside.

The first week was hard, Natasha not only had to take care of Grayer but she had to buy the groceries and do shopping for Mrs. X. Cooking for the boy proved difficult, because all they had in the fridge were soy foods and meat substitutes. On top of that she had to practice French with Grayer. Seriously, the kid's mother was putting too much pressure on the kid.

"I'm telling you Clint. Things are complicated. I never thought that someone like her could be a mother!" Natasha ranted onto her computer, video chatting with the archer who was currently eating a hero sandwich.

"Than why don't you just quit?"

"Because, I'm doing work. And the kid's father is smuggling weapons to Hydra."

"That's a very fair reason not to." The door opened abruptly.

"Nanny, I was thinking. Maybe incorporating French food would help Grayer grasp the language. Oh and here's the dry cleaning." She stated and left the paper on the small desk. Once Natasha was sure that Mrs. X was gone she looked back at her computer screen.

"See what I'm dealing with?"

"Oh I heard."

"You know what….Steve is living in this building too."

"No way! I thought he had a nice apartment back in Brooklyn?"

"Long story short, each level of the building is being fumigated."

"Oh…" Clint gained a smug ass look on his face. "You're crushing on the Captain." he laughed.

"I'm not. Crushing on him."

"Oh Nat. Denial isn't just a river in Egypt."

"Goodbye Barton." she stated before closing the laptop. She sighed to herself and shook her head. 'Focus Natasha, you have a job to do. You can't let your emotions get in the way.'


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was a little bit calmer, Grayer had a few problems here and there. But nothing that Natasha couldn't handle. She tried cooking the French dish. She could kick alien ass, take down guys twice her size and was a master assassin. But cooking, cooking wasn't her forte. She screwed up as the dish clattered to a the ground.

"Hahah. I'm telling." he laughed.

"Okay that's it." she stated firmly. She went to the cupboard and immediately pulled out a jar of peanut butter and jelly. Grabbing a spoon she hands the boy the whole jar. "Here eat it. Right from the jar." He looked at her skeptically.

"Mommy said I can't have sugary food."

"Well mommy isn't here. Go on, eat it." He looked at her again and took spoonful.

"It's good." he said happily eating.

"You know we could have a lot of fun. We just have to trust each other." After a moment she spoke again. "Hey you want a secret name?"

"Yeah I wanna secret name."

"How about Spongebob?"

"No Spongebob is too silly."

"How about Grover?"

"I love Grover!" he said happily.

"That's cool Grove. You and I are going to have a lot of fun together." she heard the door open and went into panic mode. Grayer quickly went to the door while Natasha hid the jar.

"Where's my little man?" A deep voice said.

"Here."

"There's my little monster." He picked up Grayer and swung him around.

"Hahaha." Grayer giggled. Natasha couldn't help but smile but it was short lived when he had to put him down.

"Go put the kid to sleep or something I'm tired and I don't want to be disturbed he stated leaving. Grayer looked crestfallen.

"Come on Grayer let's go finish our dinner." He smiled and they went to the kitchen.

'Dear Nanny, today is the Fourth of July and well I've brought it upon myself to get you and Grayer costumes for the party we will be attending today.'

Grayer and Natasha looked at themselves in the mirror.

"It's itchy..." He stated. Natasha couldn't agree more.

The car ride was terrible. Neither parents paid attention to their son. Until he started to become upset. Being in need of his father's business card.

"Nanny go back and get Grayer his card, this instant." Mrs. X ordered. Natasha got out of the cab and ran back to the apartment building.

"Hold the elevator she called." An arm shot out of the elevator and as the doors closed she saw the one person she did not want to see.

"Pft...Natasha?" Steve asked a very amused look on his face. "You look very patriotic."

"Oh shut it Rogers. I'm not the one always wearing the spangled suit." She grumbled.

He laughed, "I'm sorry I know I shouldn't laugh...but..." He chuckled.

"Oh hahaha," she said sarcastically. "It's not like you could get any more patriotic than this." She said gesturing to the dress. The door to the elevator opened and Natasha walked out. Steve couldn't help but watch her, smiling to himself.

At the party the kids were jamming out to chipmunked versions of popular songs.

"Grayer, why aren't you shaking your booty?"

"Because I gotta make a duty..." They walked to the bathroom located in Mr. X's office.

"Nanny...why is daddy tickling that lady?" Mr. X stopped and the lady got up.

'You've got to be kidding me…' Natasha thought to herself she put aside the urge to roll her eyes. Men like that disgusted her. After that she and Grayer returned to the party.

Back at home Natasha tried to keep Grayer occupied as his parents started to argue.

"Nanny...I love you best." Natasha looked at him.

'Love is for children….love is for children…' Natasha repeated throughout her mind.

"Me too Grayer." she replied scaring herself. How her walls came down for a moment thanks to a little boy was beyond her. But it just came out. Heaven forbid she even utters the L word.


	3. Chapter 3

Another week of taking care of Grayer passed and she was finally ready for an evening off. After taking Grayer on a playdate she was ready for an evening of bliss.

"Oh Nanny there you are I need you to come to the mother and nanny meeting this evening."

"But today was my evening off."

"So you're saying I should go by myself?" Mrs. X stated as if it were the most heinous crime Natasha had ever committed.

"No."

"Good."

At the meeting the children were running loose. While the other nannies were trying to handle the little rascals. Soon they were called into the meeting room.

"Now would any of you have any problems from your time as a nanny?" The woman in the front was met with silence. "Oh come on there has to be something wrong?" She looked right at Natasha. "Come on how about you?"

"Nothing my job is perfectly fine."

"We can't learn anything from that. Don't be afraid." Natasha glanced at Mrs. X who nodded as if to go on.

"Well I wanted to go out for the evening."

"All you could have done was ask." She replied.

"See now this is the thing I'm looking for communication is vital…" the meeting was over and Grayer had fallen asleep in Natasha's arms. Once they got out of the car Mrs. X forcefully grabbed Grayer, threatening to wake him up.

"I can handle this."

"But you've had a long day."

"Nanny, it's alright." She said carrying Grayer. "Go have your evening off. What is it? 9 o'clock? Plenty of time." Natasha complied and left to one of the closest bars. Calling up Clint.

"She is crazy. I mean who in the right mind goes off and neglects their child. Oh Mr. X is no better. He is a perv as well as an unfaithful husband." She ranted.

"Yeah well anyways I was thinking about making like a dining room for…" he was cut off when Natasha continued to rant.

"I mean seriously. I feel sorry for her though...Is that weird?" Natasha asked.

"I don't know, but this is the first time in a long time that I've seen you so wound up."

"Yeah well, hey I'm human too." She laughed looking to the side she nearly choked on her drink.

"What is it?"

"You know who at 3 o'clock." she hissed. He looked to the side.

"Where?"

"You're other 3 o'clock."

"Hey it's Steve and the rest of the guys." Clint stated seeing Tony, Steve, Thor and Bruce sitting around a table.

"Yes, he can't see me here."

"Oh come one we should go say hi….And ask why I wasn't invited." he said.

"No I'm out of here." Clint knocked a glass over. The crash resonated throughout the whole bar and the one man that she wanted to avoid looked right at her.

"Natasha! Hey come over. You too clint." Clint smiled and dragged Natasha with her over to the table.

"Looks like the gangs all here." Tony stated.

"Yeah, and why wasn't I invited?" Clint asked.

"We invited you Hawk. Did you not receive the text message?" Thor answered.

"What text message…" Clint looked at his phone and saw that his message box had over 20 messages. All ranging from. Where are you? Are you in? Legolas it's time to partay! Clint are you coming or what? The first one being one word. Assemble. Clint laughed nervously.

"No worries the gangs all here so that's what really matters most." Steve replied.

"So what are you doing now Red?"

"Just working undercover. The usual." She replied nonchalantly.

"Hey how about we all dance?" Steve suggested motioning towards the open dancefloor.

"I don't know, I think I'll sit out." Natasha stated smiling.

"Well suit yourself. Are you guys ready?" Steve asked raising an eyebrow.

"Capsicle. We were born ready."

"We are indeed ready to dance."

"This is going to be fun." Clint smirked at Natasha and she had a feeling that she was not going to be prepared for what was going to happen next. Suddenly the music at the bar changed to I Will Survive by Gloria Gaynor. The guys walked out to the dance floor and Natasha couldn't help but do a double take in her seat as all of the guys had donned 4 inch heeled lace up black boots. Her jaw nearly hit the floor. They lip synced to the song and they were surprising really good at what they were doing. If that didn't get any better Beyonce's Single Ladies had been put on the speakers as well. All the women and a few guys were going mad at their performance. Natasha was losing her shit. After a few more songs played ranging from Dancing Queen to Lady Gaga's Bad Romance. The guys finally sat back down. Natasha slowly clapped her mouth still hanging ajar. (A/N: I would love to see fan art of this...)

"I'm...I'm impressed." Natasha admitted. "You guys were pretty damn well sexy. How you guys could move like that was...damn well amazing."

"Well thank you Ms. Romanoff." Steve stated. In the distance it was very clear that a woman was having a bachelorette party as endless squeals were heard.

The exclamation of, "BEST BACHELORETTE PARTY EVER!" also helped. The night ended on a happy note.


	4. Chapter 4

"You guys seriously planned this." Natasha stated over her webcam. Clint was on the other end listening to Nat. "It was Tony's idea wasn't it?"

"Surprisingly no. It was Cap's."

"No, it was Steve?" Natasha stated flabbergasted.

"Yeah, guy knows how to have fun. By the way you missed his birthday." Clint stated offhandedly.

"I did not miss his birthday...His birthday was….Shit…when was his birthday."

"Really?...When do you think Captain Freaking America's Birthday is?"

"You've got to be kidding me? No, you're serious, it was on the 4th of July!?"

"Yeah, I thought you read his file."

"I did read some of it, I just thought it was a ruse." Suddenly the door to her room burst open. Mrs. X looked very distressed holding black lingerie.

"Nanny I found this in our laundry. This is not mine, so this must be yours. Is it?" she cried. "Is it."

"Yes, yes it's mine." She threw it at Natasha. "I'm sorry it won't happen again."

"Apology accepted." She stated and left.

"That was awkward." Clint stated.

"I have to go Clint. I'll see you around. I have to do some recon on the father." She closed her laptop and cracked the crick in her neck and things started to get serious. It was late and she decided to go through Mr. X's personal computer. She needed a password. 'Crap...think Natasha what could he use as a password.' She rolled her eyes and typed in PASSWORD in all caps. She gained excess and almost snorted at how stupid the password was. She quickly looked at his files. Until she chose the right one. It had all known locations for all the arms dealers and sellers that he was affiliated with. She got out her flash drive and started to download the data. After 2 minutes the download was complete. She smirked at the easy task.

Natasha had a day off for once and decided to go over to Clint's. They had dinner together.

"Aww your meatloaf is the best."

"Yeah yeah whatever. Are you still working for that family?"

"Yes…"

"But I thought your mission was over?"

"It is...but I'm staying until I'm actually legit fired."

"Why is that?" Before Natasha could explain her phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Yes nanny, someone sent roses. Saying, I'm sorry I haven't seen you in a while. I'd love to see you again." Do you know what this means?"

Natasha smiled, "Oh yes, that would be grandpa." She stopped herself from laughing as she just called Steve grandpa. "Yeah crazy grandpa forgot to visit grandma in the hospital."

"Well I'm going to have dispose them, you know Grayer's allergic to pollen. Just so you know tomorrow is Grayer's birthday. And we were thinking about throwing the party tomorrow as Mr. X is returning from Chicago. Yes, just a small party."

"That's nice." She smiled actually thinking they were going to do something nice just for Grayer.

"Afterwards we're going to go to the country club to get together with the other parents."

"Oh." Her former thought was destroyed. "Alright I'll be over tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day arrived and it was very uncomfortable. Mimes. Natasha thought she'd never hate mimes as much as she did right now. Grayer was not enjoying his time either. There was a knock at the front door and Natasha couldn't be happier to answer it. She wanted to get away from the mimes. They weren't even funny.

"Steve? What are you doing here?" She hissed pushing him out of the doorway and closing the door behind her.

"I found these on the stairwell." He said holding up a mangled bouquet of roses and brought it up to his face. Looking like a kicked puppy.

"I didn't throw them away my crazy employer did. Now leave before someone sees you."

"Not until you go out with me." Steve stated firmly. "I'm not leaving." Natasha hadn't expected him to be so confident as to ask her out.

"Alright, I've got no plans tomorrow night." She stated.

"See you then." he smiled and left Natasha to her thoughts. She went back in, just to her a smack followed by an ouch from a mime and an unhappy Grayer. Instead of running to his mother, he ran straight to Natasha.

"Grayer...go to your mom."

"No." was his mumbled reply. After that Mrs. X worked Natasha till late the next day. She wore a simple polka dotted dress. She met Steve at the restaurant. Which just so happened to be closed.

"I'm so sorry, I was knee high with work."

"It's fine, really." He assured her. "Luckily I have a back up plan." She smiled at him. She was on a date with Captain America...no Steve. And she felt like the luckiest girl in the world. After trying to set him up with so many other girls. He had the guts to ask her. And the surprising thing was that she didn't push him away. It must have been the puppy dog eyes that he gave her. They ate pizza in one of the litted and secluded areas of Central Park. It was one of the best dates she's ever had.

"Do you ever think of going back?" She asked out of nowhere.

"You mean back to the 40s? Well sometimes. Back in my day times were simpler and everyone knew each other. I liked it when the only weird thing out there was me." He laughed.

"Really?"

"But I like it here too. The foods good. We used to boil everything. Internet, been using that to catch up. The 21st century has its perks."

"You are adorable you know that?" She laughed.

"Really? I wouldn't know."

"I bet you had a charmed life." he looked at her.

"If you call being too sick to actually go outside at times getting beat up. My dad died before I was born. Mustard gas...Mom raised me. Until she died of a tuberculosis. Was living in an orphanage till I was old enough. Bucky was always there for me. Through thick and thin. Since we were kids. We were together till the end of the line. Then Dr. Erskine turned me into what you see today. His life was cut short though. Then Bucky was gone fell of a train…" He paused. "I should have gone after him. Then maybe he wouldn't have ended up being the Winter Soldier. Then the ice happened. But I did get that dance though. Peggy still is one heck of a lady. I'm glad she moved on."

"I'm so sorry Steve."

"It's alright." He laughed. "I really needed to get that off my chest."

"So, since we're talking about pasts. I don't remember my parents I was about four when Ivan took me in. Then the Red Room came and took me away. Trained me at a young age. Once I was ready they sterilized me so I can't have kids…"

"Natasha…"

"It's okay Steve. It made work easier. No ties to hold me down. So much red in my ledger." She felt better telling Steve.

"Natasha, that was the old you. You're so much better than that and those jerks who say otherwise are crazy." Steve said.

"Thank you Steve." They walked back to the building.

"You know I've been wanting to kiss you, really kiss you. For a long time. Not because of a mission or work. Ever since we kissed on the escalator. And maybe when you wore that Betsy Ross costume." He smirked.

"Okay that is really weird and kinky."

"You don't know the half of it." He smiled. They rode the elevator in silence. She got off at her floor and thought about it for a moment then she dashed up the stairs to Steve's floor. The elevator opened and she basically pounced on Steve. He picked her up off the floor.

"Happy late birthday." She breathed. They ended up lip locking. They made it into his room. Nothing happened but they did go a little past first base. Come on it was their first real date. No need to jump the gun.


	6. Chapter 6

Grayer and Natasha went out for the day eating breakfast at the diner.

"Mommy said we had to go to the Googy-hymy."

"You know what Grayer how about we go someplace more fun." It was supposed to be her day off so she decided they'd do something fun. "Lets go to the history museum. Is it okay if I bring a friend along?"

"Yeah!" Grayer smiled.

"Hey, Sean. I was wondering if you would want to hang out? I have Grayer with me."

"No problem. I'll meet you in 10 minutes." Steve stated.

They waited and together they went to the park.

"Hey buddy you want a snow cone?" Steve asked Grayer.

"Yeah, I want a snow cone."

"Natalie?"

"I'd love one." He flashed her a grin and jogged up to the vender buying 3. They sat on a bench together and finished their frozen treat. Riding the subway they arrived to the museum. Grayer loved the dinosaurs. There was even an exhibit that featured Steve. Thankfully he was wearing a cap and glasses. Similar to what he wore when they were on the run together.

"You look a lot like Captain America." Grayer said looking at a picture of Steve.

"He does doesn't he?" Natasha played along smiling.

"Hey bud do you wanna take a ride on my shoulders you look pretty tired." Steve offered.

"Okay." Grayer, hopped onto Steve's shoulders and Grayer giggled all the while. Natasha couldn't help but smile. Steve would make a good dad. She thought. They had a good time together. Grayer looked genuinely happy.

The next day was pretty simple. It was the X's anniversary. Mrs. X looked radiant in her red dress. Natasha was helping her pick out jewelry. Until a diamond necklace stood out. Mrs. X smiled really smiled for once.

"It's appropriate, it was a gift from our first wedding anniversary." She smiled putting it on. "How do I look."

"Amazing."

"You look very pretty mommy."

"Now I called ahead and his flight looks to have no cancellations. Everything looks like it's going according to plan." She smiled. "I can't wait."

The phone rang and Natasha picked it up.

"Hello, yeah it's me, tell my wife I won't be coming. Tell her my flight was cancelled."

"No, that's really not…" He hung up.

'Son of a bitch.' Natasha thought to herself.

"Who was that?" Mrs. X said.

"You're husband said he won't be able to make it." She looked heartbroken to say the least. Before they knew it. Mrs. X packed her bags.

"You know what I'm going to the spa. Watch Grayer for me while I'm gone."

"Mommy don't go!"

"I'm sorry Grayer, I'll be gone for a couple of days." She got into the cab and left.

"Nanny, I don't feel so good." The thermometer read 104 degrees fahrenheit.

"104 degrees!?"

"Augh…" he threw up on the floor. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay honey." Natasha got out her phone and called Clint. "Clint! The kid has a fever of 104. What should I do!?"

"I'm in Turkey right now." He stated. "Call someone, how about Steve he's the closest one there."

"Fine, be careful Clint."

"Always." He hung up and she called Steve.

"Nat? Hi, how are you?"

"Steve! Grayer has a fever of 104 and I don't really know what to do."

"Alright I'll be right over." Steve arrived and carried Grayer to the bathroom he turned on the shower so that there would be steam. He patted his back and rocked him back and forth.

"Is he alright?"

"He's going to be fine, the steam is going to help him clear his passages. But you should go to a doctor and get a prescription."

"When did you become a doctor?"

"Well my mother was a nurse and I got sick often. So yeah." He tucked Grayer into bed and met Natasha in the living room.

"Thank you so much."

"Not a problem. I'm happy to help."

"You are a miracle worker, you know that right?"

"I really wouldn't say that."

"I did," she kissed him and before things could get heated the door unlocked. They broke apart both Steve and Natasha panicked. The window happened to be open and Steve took that as his escape route. He flashed Natasha a grin and jumped out the window. Just as Mrs. X returned.

"Great, you're awake. Mr. X said we'll be going to Nantucket."

"I'm sorry Ma'am but your son is sick."

"Oh now that can't do can it?" Natasha kind of had the urge to shoot Mrs. X but she held back and just put on smile.


End file.
